scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Blossom
Blossom is the main protagonist from The Powerpuff Girls. Voice Actors: #Cathy Cavadini - English #Nicole Bouma (PPGZ) - English #Amanda Leighton (2016) - English #Kaori Aso - Japanese #Ritsuko Kasai - Japanese #Emiri Kato (PPGZ) - Japanese #Aki Toyosaki (2016) - Japanese #Cristina Hernandez - Spanish #Lena Ericsson - Swedish #Beata Jankowska Tzimas - Polish #Claire Guyot - French Spoofs that she played in: She played Fern in Miss Bianca's Hole and Miss Bianca's Hole 2: Robin Hood's Great Adventure She played Teenage Padme Amidala in Star Wars (Oriana160 Style) She played Penny in The Rescuers (Stephen Druschke's Style) She played Jenny in Edmond & Company She played Clara in The Muppet Prince She played Thumbelina in Blossomlina She played Roxanne in A Gepetto Movie She played Pocahontas in Blossomhontas and Blossomhontas 2: Journey to a New World She played Mulan in Blossomlan She played The Guitar in Jersey Boys Medley(AndyBiersackLover Style) She played Young Anna in Frozen (MichaelandBubblesFan339's Style) She played Timon in The Foxworth Queen She played Disgust in Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style), and Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style): Meg's First Date She played Gadget Hackwrench in Mike the Knight and Tree Fu Tom Rescue Rangers She played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty (BlossomxHogarth Huges Style) Portrayals: *In The Powerpuff Girls (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) - played by Amy *In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) she is played by Marie *In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Human Style) she is played by Jenny. *In The Powerpuff Mice (TV Show) and The Powerpuff Mice Movie she is played by Tanya Mousekewitz. *In The Powerpuff Cats (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) she is played by Duchess. *In The Powerpuff Bunnies she is played by Joanna. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Animal Style) she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Human Style) she is played by Betty Barrett. *In The Powerpuff Dinosaur (Coolzdane Dinosaur Style) she is played by Ruby. *In The Powerpuff Bears (Mrfrendoguy Style) she is played by Sister Bear. *In The Powerpuff Cats (AbananzerGoode485 Cat Style) she is played by Sagwa Miao. *In The Powerpuff Animals (Coolzdane Animal Style) she is played by Fox. *In The Powerpuff Ducks (Funsmashfans Duck Style) she is played by Gosalyn Mallard. *In The Powerpuff Dogs (Coolzdane Dog Style) she is played by Zoe Trent. *In Team Heart Power (The Powerpuff Girls) she is played by Mabel Pines. *In The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style) she is played by Brittany Miller. *In The Powerpuff Girls (1701Movies Human Style) she is played by Misty. *In The Powerpuff Girls (396Movies Human Style) she is played by Herself. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1703 Style) she is played by Olivia Flaversham. *In The Powerpuff Girls (200Movies Style) she is played by Molly Baker. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 1986Movies she is played by ???. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 1985Movies she is played by Charlamange. *In The Powerpuff Girls (190Movies Style) she is played by ???. Gallery: Blossom in The Whoopass Girls.jpg|Blossom in The Whoopass Girls Blossom What a Cartoon.jpg|Blossom in What a Cartoon Blossom (TV Series).jpg|Blossom in the TV Series (1998) Blossom in the Got Milk Commercial.jpg|Blossom in the Got Milk Commercial Blossom in the Eggo Commercial.jpg|Blossom in the Eggo Commercial Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls Movie Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls Rule Blossom in the 2016 Series.jpg|Blossom in the TV Series (2016) Blossom-0.jpg|Blossom in the TV Series (2016) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.jpg Hyper Blossom in Love.jpg Blossom 2.jpg Blossom.jpg Hyper Blossom.jpg Sailor Venus Blossom.jpeg|Blossom as Mina/Sailor Venus Blossom Angry.jpg Blossom_mock.jpg Ron Attacked by Profesor's Siblings.jpg professor utonium very angry.jpg Trivia *Her, Bubbles, and Buttercup's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron, Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a. Dumbo), Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on The Range, and Kermit's Winter Wonderland and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Pink Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Life Category:Orange Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with a bow Category:Pretty Girls Category:Dexter and Blossom Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Eldest Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Rated PG Characters Category:Cartoon Network Studios Characters Category:Tan Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Princesses Category:Rated G Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Comedians Category:Young Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Humans Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Triplets Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Who Wear Bows Category:Pink Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Redheads Category:Smart Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters